The Truth Behind the Masquerade
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Massie Block is on the edge of her seat, she knows she is danger but she doesn't know why. Her parents force her to return home to help out the Lyons, is it a just a trap? Sequel to Bad Romance. "Why are you doing this?" "Because you killed my brother."
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I do not own the Clique. This is the sequel to Bad Romance and the trailer is on the last chapter of Bad Romance so read that before you read this or else you will be very confused. I know I said I was going to wait for feedback but this just sort of came to me and I couldn't stop writing once I started so here it is. Please review:) thank you for loving Bad Romance and sorry for not updating it in forever.**

**Love,**

**Haley**

* * *

><p>The past two years I have been living my life far away from my hometown in Westchester, New York by now living in London., England. I did not put up a fight when I was forced to leave because I didn't want to hurt him more than I already have. I may be called a coward in my hometown, but I made the biggest sacrifice for him.<p>

"Massie, what are we doing tonight?" Alexa asked, she is one of the few friends that I have made here, partly because I don't want to make friends here this isn't my home. My home will always be in Westchester even though I can never return there ever again.

"We're going to the clubs tonight." I said without any thought because the clubs are the only place that I feel like home again. Teenagers are outrageously grinding on strangers and even though it is a germ infested pool it is consider to be one of the good pass times when you are young.

I miss the Pretty Committee the old PC when we were all still good friends and the only drama we ever had was hooking up with each other's boyfriends. I miss Derrick more than anyone else and everyday I wonder what in the world would have happened if I never left to go to Europe, would we still be a couple? I will never know the answer because the past is in the past.

"Well then it is a good thing that it is a Friday and we do not have school tomorrow." Tara said she reminds me of Kristen because she takes her school studies very seriously. I miss my Friday night sleepovers which in my opinion are a lot better than Friday night clubbing because our sleepovers were the nights we confessed everything and didn't have to keep up with our appearances. We could just be ourselves with each other and that is what I loved; I could actually wear my glasses instead of being afraid of being called a nerd by the whole student body.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get ready." I said excited to get all dolled up and forget about the situation that I am in for a night. I don't have to be confined to my room with all of the pictures I have of my friends back home. I still keep in touch with Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia but not Claire because she became a psycho.

I busy myself with getting ready for the night and after two hours of hard work, we are ready to hit the clubs. Once at the club we party hard and dance with random guys, but I never would put myself out there unlike all of my other friends here. I always end up going home while they go to a stranger's house for a fun time.

I excused myself from the dance floor and went to find the loo to touchup my makeup. As I was standing in line a man with black hair began to walk towards me; I am frightened but he won't rape me in front all these people, would he?

"Massie Block?" He asked and I nod my head yes because maybe he works for my parents and are relaying me a message from then or one could only hope it would be for an innocent reason. "I am a friend of a friend of yours and I need tell you that no matter what your parents say, you cannot go back home under any circumstances until it is safe for you to return."

"Okay, but my parents already know that I will not leave London not now and not ever. Who sent you?" I asked because none of my friends know anyone from England and what is up with the whole "until it is safe than you can come home" bullshit he was ranting on about? Westchester is definitely far from being a murderous city or a dangerous one for all that matters.

"Massie, whatever happens stay here because it has been hard enough protecting you as it is." and with that said the mysterious man walked out into the sea of people to never be found again. I didn't even realize that I was at the top of line until they started shouting at me for holding up the line.

I walk in and re-do my makeup but right now the club and club guys are not on my mind. I can't get over what the mysterious man had said. If I am really in danger then why the hell would my parents not tell me? I think that I deserve to know when my life is in danger especially after being extradited to England. I walk out of the loo and head over to my friends who are in the middle of a grind-chain.

"Hey I am going home." I shouted over the music and they all nodded their heads but none of them looked me in the eye or even said any form of a goodbye. I catch a cab back to my house and climb straight up to my room because I need to talk to my friends.

I need to know what is going on that is so bad that I cannot go home. I also want to ask if they know anything about the mysterious man that I came across in the club tonight. I log on to FaceBook and right a way I look at my friends on-line and find that they are all on line. I start out with Alicia because she always knows everything that goes on in Westchester.

**Massie Block: Hey Leesh, what is going on in Westchester? Someone guy came up to me at the club and told me that it is not safe to go home and I was wondering if you knew anything about it?**

**Alicia Rivera: Massie, I am sorry but I do not know what you are talking about but I suggest that you stay far away from here as possible. Stay safe and out of sight.**

**Alicia Rivera: Is now off-line**

That was weird, Alicia always wants to talk about gossip and she never calls me, Massie unless she is serious. I don't know what is going on but I want to get to the bottom of it. This night keeps getting stranger and stranger by the minute. Maybe Dylan will know something about it and won't be afraid or sketchy and just tell me exactly what is going on.

**Massie Block: Hey Dyl, what is happening in Westchester that is so bad that I get warned to stay here for my safety by some mysterious guy? I know that something is up so just tell me. **

**Dylan Marvil: I don't know what you are talking about. Massie, stay where you are because you are in danger. **

**Dylan Marvil: Is now off-line**

Ugh this is so frustrating! I mean what could be so bad that neither of them can tell me the truth but they can manage to tell me that I am in danger. Danger of what? I don't think that I will ever know until either I find out myself at first hand or if they manage to make Westchester safe again so I can return home. Until then I will try my last shot with Kristen.

**Massie Block: What is going on? And why won't anyone tell me why I can't come home but they can tell me that I am in danger? Please tell me!**

**Kristen Gregory: Massie, stay where you are and do not under any conditions come back here. We can't tell you what is going on because we are trapped in the middle of this mess but we will keep warning you to stay far enough way. **

**Kristen Gregory: Is now off-line**

Well this is just great now my friends are caught in the middle of this hazardous mess and I still have no clue what the bloody hell is going on. I wish that they could just tell me, because sitting here not knowing why I am in danger makes me feel on edge. I have come to the conclusion that I am the main target because I am the only one who cannot go back to Westchester. I sign off of FaceBook and put on my pajamas and go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two Months later:<p>

"Mom, what is the emergency? Did something happen to dad?" I asked afraid that the worst might have happened because my mom never calls me out of school like this.

"Honey, dad is perfectly fine but I am afraid that we have to go home." my mother said calm and I relaxed a bit knowing that my father is perfectly fine. However my gut is telling me that going home isn't the right thing to do. I haven't heard from that mysterious man since but I can't shake that strange night from my mind.

"Mom, we can't go home and besides this is our home now." I said rational because truth is after two years of living here it has become a home even though I don't consider it my true home it still is my safe haven. I am scared of what will happen if I do return.

"Massie, something has happened to Claire and we are not sure what it is yet, but we have been prompted to go back home and find out what has happened and if there is anything we can do about it," My mother said and then it hit me; it has to be Claire that I am supposed to stay far away from. "Now get everything packed up because we are leaving by tonight and that is final."

I grudged my way up the stairs and into my room because no matter what I say to my mother there is no way she will change her mind. The Lyons are good friends of my parents and if something has happened to their daughter then they will do anything they possibly can to help out. I begin to pack up all my clothes but as I do, I can't get passed the feeling that this is some sort of trap to lure me back home. Whatever it is or may be there is one thing that I know for sure and that is I need to become more cautious now and learn self-defense in the worst case scenario. Westchester watch out because I am about to make my graceful return home.

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. <em>


	2. Hope Will Thrive in the Darkest Hours

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo.**

**I hope that this is better than the first chapter it is more of a filler but it is a set up for the story and what kind of story this will be.**

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

><p>The plane ride in was the most frightening experience of my whole entire life and that is not an understatement. I felt as if I were about to die with every wakening moment in I spent on the flight home. I could not stop thinking about the warning that I received from the mysterious man because if it is true than I am about to step foot in a fire. I didn't even tell Kristen, Alicia, or Dylan that I am coming back home because they are already afraid enough as it is.<p>

"Massie, dear are you alright? You seem a little jumpy today." My mother asked as I stared out of the window wishing I was back home in London. When we arrived to our old house it seemed as though we never left; everything was still in it's rightful place but the guest house seemed to have a different vibe coming from it.

"I told you that I am not comfortable being around Claire." I said rather harsh because my mom knows the whole story of Claire become skewed. I had to tell my parents because it was my only way out of Westchester. I was in danger and now I am playing with fire.

"Massie, we wouldn't have brought you here unless it was something urgent and it is." My mother said as she parked the car in the driveway. I couldn't provoke myself to move out of the car, I sat there frozen in my seat. "Come on dear, we have a lot of explaining and a lot of unpacking to do."

I don't remember how long I stayed there in the car, but when I finally got out my mom was ready finished with unpacking our belongings. I walked in the kitchen and found my mother prepping lunch which is odd because usually Inez is the one cooking not my mother.

"Why are we here?" I asked her as I sat down on the stool. She looked up from the pan and met my eyes with hers. I saw the look of worry plastered on her face and now more than ever I am scared for my life and well being.

"Massie, I don't know how to tell you this but Claire is missing." My mother said her voice full of remorse, but the truth is I stopped caring about Claire the day she turned her back on me. The day she threatened Derrick was the last day I ever had any feeling except for hate towards her.

"Why the hell do I care? She ruined my life." I said bitter of what happened in the past and ashamed that I gave up so easily. I could have stopped her, but I didn't instead I ran away. I will never forget that day that I Massie Jillian Block give into someone below me.

"Massie, you should care because she has been missing for the past three years now," My mother said calm and I sat there in shock of what she had just said. If Claire has been missing for the past three years then who the hell was pretending to be Claire? How could I have been so stupid to miss something like that? I mean Claire was never the kind of girl brave enough to stand up to me or get mad if I didn't tell her something right away.

"Whoever pretended to be Claire was trying to and is still trying to kill you." My mother broke out into sobs as she choked out the final words and now I understand why I had to leave. I was a target and still am. I jolted from my seat and comforted my mom because she shouldn't have to go through this.

Whoever wants me dead is determined, but I am determined to save Claire from their tainted grasp even if it means that I might die. I will do anything to protect my family and my friends even if it means sacrificing myself for them to live, I'll do it.

"I am so sorry honey, we have been working so hard to find this person and put them behind bars but we have no leads to go on. The impostor has mysteriously disappeared and now we have to be on our toes for anyone suspicious." My mother said and I nodded my head because I know what it means. I can't trust anyone but myself until this whole ordeal is over with.

"Mom, he warned me to stay there and I should have listened but I want to face my demon and not be scared." I told her the truth because I am sick of running away instead of facing my fears. I am sick of the nightmares. I am sick of lying. I am sick of hiding. The time has come for me to face my demon and I will stop at nothing until I find Claire and lock my demon up forever.

Two weeks later:

"Massie, what the hell do you think you are doing here?" a voice behind me said frantic of me showing my face at Westchester High School. My first day back has gotten me nowhere except I finally saw my friends again but they were the least bit pleased to see me back before it is safe to return.

"Derrick, is it really you? I can't believe that you are back here. I thought you left and were never going to come back." I said as I turned around and saw those familiar brown eyes and shaggy blond hair standing right in front of me. It seems as if a decade has gone by since I have seen him last.

"Yes it really is me and I asked you the same exact question," He fumed mad to see me, but I don't quite understand why. I mean I left to protect him and we both understood that-well I thought we did, but maybe he didn't. "How did you leave? I had people keeping an eye on you making sure that you couldn't get out of there sight and then I am informed by Olivia Ryan of all people that you are back here-"

"Wait, what do you mean that you had people watching me?" I cut him off intrigued by his rant. Why did Derrick have people watching after me? Unless he knew the truth about Claire and he feared for my safety.

"Oh for the love of God, Massie, my dad is an FBI agent for christ sakes and he knew long before anyone else about Claire and about you being in danger." Derrick said without a thought because he told me that his dad's secret. He is an FBI agent which makes sense of how Derrick already knew.

"Where did you go, Derrick? How did you stay away from her?" I asked out of curiosity because I needed to know what his secret was. I haven't been doing a good job of avoiding this impostor and now more than ever I need to know how to stay away from her.

"I went to London and stayed there to help keep an eye on you." Derrick said but his eyes told a whole different story. I could see the worry in his eyes, but more importantly I could see the love in his eyes. I wanted to say to him that I love him and I missed him every second I was in London, but the moment didn't feel right.

"Derrick, I don't want to be afraid anymore." I cried out and he pulled me tightly into his arms. I sobbed into his chest because this is the last time I will be able to be weak because I will have to brave to save Claire.

"We're going to find her, Massie. I promise that we will find her and I promise you that you will not die in this search." Derrick whispered into my hair and it was a wave of reassurance that I desperately needed. We stood there for what seemed to be a century and when we finally move, we moved together as one.

"There are no off days when you are catching a kidnapper." I said confident that we will find Claire and her impostor.

I have fought many wars but none of them have ever been like this, none of them had my friend's life in danger. None of them ever made me a coward and none of them will end with a life sentence. I refuse to give up and give in once again.

_"When the world says, "Give up," Hope whispers, "Try it one more time." -anonymous._

* * *

><p>Review if you want to:)<p> 


	3. Secrets are Posion to the Soul

**A/n: I do not own the Clique. **

**Due to college, work, and my personal life I will not update this story ever single day but don't worry I am not taking a break from it either. I will update when I have free time to and when I become very inspired to write which may be during a hetic time or a relax time it all depends. Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**Love,**

**Haley**

* * *

><p>I never could have even fathomed that this would have ever happened to me of all people. I am supposed to be <em>untouchable<em> and yet there is someone threatening to ruin me. No one has ever dared to harm one of my friends to get my attention because no one has ever been brave enough. Whoever has taken Claire is not afraid of me and that scares me to death.

"Massie, we didn't know how to tell you. We are all so scared." Kristen said innocently because they honestly have never encountered something like this, none of us have. The one thing that I regret is being so misinformed and so gullible.

"I know that you girls are scared and so am I but whoever this is wants me not you," I told them the truth because this impostor has been after me the whole entire time and I have been a coward in hiding. "I am going to face them because I need to put an end to this." If I want to put an end to this destruction then I have to leave. I need to go after my enemy without any help from my friends. I collected myself and reached for the door handle.

"Massie, you can't do this it is practically suicide." Dylan shouted after me but it is too late, I am already out of the door. I can't turn back now. I need to be strong for them. I need to become _untouchable _once again.

I need to start from the beginning because maybe I will find some clues that we reveal the impostor before they come after me and kill me. Now Claire started acting strange right after she found out about my summer vacation with Alicia, but wait that doesn't make sense of how the impostor could have switched with the real Claire if that had been the incident. No, the impostor would have had to switch with Claire without any of us knowing or suspecting a thing.

'That's it.' I thought as I started my car and drove madly to my destination. 'It makes perfect sense of how none of us would have known.' I continued to think about of my theory might actually be a fact as I remembered that night so clearly and all the incidents after it.

"Derrick, what are you doing here?" I asked as I walked into the ballroom of the Ritz hotel only to find that Derrick Harrington is a step ahead of me. I looked around the room and noticed that he is not alone the rest of our old gang minus Claire are here as well.

"We are helping you; this is too deep for you to do this by yourself." Derrick said flatly as he rummaged through the tables to find something, anything that could act as a clue.

"How did you find out that this is where the kidnap happened?" Cam asked and I could tell that he indeed had been crying earlier because his eyes are puffy and red. I feel so bad for him because he truly loves Claire and for him to have to go through with this is unimaginable.

"It added up in my head because what better place to kidnap someone than at a masquerade party." I said flatly because I don't want to remember this night anymore. It has a different feeling to it now, back then it was a loving and carefree feeling and now that I know the truth it is a depressing and enraged feeling. I lost my best friend here and it may be forever until I see her again.

"I don't know what sick bastard would ever think of harming a sweet girl like Claire." Alicia said with venom in her voice because deep down I know she does care about Claire. She may not show it but she does care very deeply.

"How about Dylan, Leesh, Josh, and Plovert come up with some possible suspects and the rest of us with investigate the clues and find the criminal." Derrick said with authority because as an alpha, we tend to get our way. I don't like the idea of working separately but if we can find this person the quicker than the better it is for all of us.

I took a seat at one of the tables and recall the events that happened here two years ago, the best that I could remember. Now that I think about it I really didn't see Claire that much which is beyond bizarre because Claire is always glued to my side. The last time I did see the 'real' Claire is when she hurried off to the bathroom-that's it.

"I know where we will find the clue." I said proudly because I figured it before Derrick, ha now who is the one who is two steps behind the other not me. 'Ohmygawd I am being so ridiculous.' I thought to myself as I led the others to the bathrooms. This is about finding Claire not about who is the better amateur detective.

"I am not going in there." Derrick and Cam said in unison as I opened the girl's bathroom door open for everyone. Kemp looked at them with a sheepish grin on his face and entered into the 'cooties infested' area with pride.

Derrick and Cam slump their shoulders and entered without the confidence Kemp had. I suppressed my laughter as I followed behind them and both Kristen and I gave each other questioning looks when Kemp walked in with such ease. "Okay this is the last place I saw Claire head into which means it is also the last place she was before she was kidnapped." I said as I kicked the stall doors open hoping to find something relevant from two years ago.

"Mass, come here and look at this note that I found taped to the bottom of the sink." Kristen said as I kicked another helpless stall open. I turned around and walk towards her to see the note that she is talking about.

"You took away a precious love of mine and now I am doing the same thing to you. You go through life acting as if you are invincible but I am about to prove that you are not. I will not kill your precious Kuh-Laire because after all I want you. She is just a piece of cheese that I will toy with until you will fall into my perfect mousetrap. If you want to save Claire then you will have to figure out this next clue; most people fear this will others devour the feeling of having absolutely no control of your body. Be careful with one false move, I will end this game quickly. No cops." Cam read the note peering over Kristen's shoulder. The note didn't help because there is no way that I will win this sick game.

"Wait a second, there is an important clue in here," Kemp exclaimed as he snatched the note away from Kristen's hand. All of us looked at him as if he had just lost his mind right in front of our very own eyes. "Don't you see that she said Kuh-Laire? This means that she knows us personally because no stranger would know that Massie called Claire, Kuh-Laire unless they knew us." I had to give it Kemp, he may be deemed as a pervert but every girl at BOCD high school but he is very intelligent when it comes to these things.

"Well that is just great, but if we can't figure out what the next clue is then we are done." Cam yelled with frustration; he has finally cracked. If we are going to find Claire then we are going to have to keep ourselves together.

"The clue doesn't make any sense whatsoever, how the hell are we supposed to know where this psycho wants us to go?" Derrick asked confused by the note. If the psycho wanted Massie so badly than why couldn't they just tell them exactly where they are? Instead they have to play this stupid catch me game.

"I know where the next clue is going to be," I said as came to end of the theories I had in my head until I found the perfect one. I don't know how it is relevant to Claire or me but I can't exactly say that I have never done it before. "Think about it, what are most people scared of? Heights and that is the reason why most people never go skydiving because they are terrified of heights. You have no control over your body while you're in the air as a beginner, get it now?"

"I get it but why the hell would they chose that place instead of something like the mall? That is where all you girls are always heading to or getting back from." Derrick asked very puzzled on the place of choice by the kidnapper. There is no way in hell Massie would ever wear a skydiving suit so therefore she would never go skydiving and Claire is too much of a chicken to go through with it.

"It may have to do with the fact of where girls go when they aren't shopping," I tried to explain to the boys but they still were confused as before. I might as well go on and tell the truth of why I never have my sleepovers on Saturday nights. "In my spare time I like to go skydiving especially on Saturdays which are why I have my sleepovers on Friday and not Saturday."

"Who would have thought Massie Block would be so much a daredevil?" Kemp asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and escorted me out of the bathroom.

The look I saw on Derrick's face haunted me, I have never seen him look so disappointed in his whole entire life. I feel guilty for never telling Derrick about my secret hobby but there is a reason why I stopped skydiving and why I never told a single soul about it.

_"A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets."-Gloria Stuart._

* * *

><p><em>Review:) give me feedback I would really appreciate it. What is Massie's secret? Well you have to continue to read this story to find out!<em>


	4. Memories Fade but Pictures Stay

**A/n: I do not own the Clique!**

**Love,**

**Halo.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you ever stepped a single foot in this dump." Alicia snickered as we marched away through the building looking for any sort of clue to tell us a bit more information of where Claire is.<p>

"And I can't believe that you kissed Cam in front of Claire just to make Josh jealous," I paused to look take a hard look at the Spanish beauty. "Now that is what I like to call a train wreck move."

Even though that incident between Cam and Alicia happened two years ago it was the only blackmail I have on Alicia and I don't feel like being made fun of in front of all my former friends. That statement had shut Alicia up but I still feel as if I should apologize to her because this whole situation is driving me crazy not knowing if Claire is alive or if she is dead is the scariest thought I have ever had in my whole entire life.

"Why did you not tell anyone about skydiving Massie?" Kristen asked trying to change the mood as far as I could tell.

"Because it's the one place that I have ever felt that I could fly." I said my cheesy but honest reply because this place used to lift me up so much. If I ever thought I couldn't do something I would come here and it would remind me that if I set my mind on something than I could do anything.

"Hey um I think I found something rather interesting." Cam said as he pointed to the item in his hand that he found behind a random garbage can. The item was a picture frame and in that picture was Chris Abeley and myself. I remembered that day it was my first time ever going up in the air and I thought that I was going to have a nervous breakdown before we ever went up in the air but Chris helped me through the nerves and in the end we became very good friends.

"Massie, why are you hugging Chris Abeley in this picture?" Derrick asked me and I could see the hurt in his eyes because I was still wearing the necklace that he had given me in this picture. We were still together at the time, but I was secretly sky-diving with Chris Abeley every Saturday behind Derrick's and all my friend's back. I felt guilty but at the same time I knew that they would never understand why I would ever consider sky-diving.

"We used to be sky-diving buddies but then he got all weird and I requested a new partner because I no longer felt safe around him." I told Derrick the truth. Chris was my favorite partner before he became very obsessive and weird. Chris taught me that you should never be scared of life because if you're scared of life then you're not really living. He helped me get over my fear of heights and my insecurities of not being good enough for everyone.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? I should of known that you were cheating on me." Derrick huffed and dropped the picture frame on the concrete ground causing it to break as he started to run off.

"Hey look there's another clue in here." Cam pointed out which caused Derrick to stop in his tracks and come back to the group with curiosity of what the note would say. "You're fake plastered smile will always haunt my dreams because I know behind that smile is a devil seeking to find more victims. There was nothing I could do or say to tell him to stay away from you because he fell for you but you were too wrapped up in your own relationship to notice he was yearning for your love. You left him and now I will make you leave the one who truly loves you. Here's you're next clue, this place is a hot spot for dates but it also is a hot spot for breakups as well."

"That's not very descriptive which means that could be any restaurant, park, or teen hang out and it also doesn't help we live in New York which means we have so many places to check." Kristen huffed as she looked at Cam disappointed in the clue that really didn't hold a lot of leads.

"Dude can we like take a break and get some food? I am starving." Kemp complained and Cam socked him in the arm for being so inconsiderate in a time like this.

"Wait a second that's it, Kemp you're a genius!" Dylan said then she turned and started to march out of the building which caused all of us to chase down her to figure out if she has gone mad and lost her mind as well.

"Dylan, wait up. What are you talking about?" Alicia asked as she panted it from having to sped-walk since she doesn't "run". We all nodded in agreement wondering what the heck Dylan is talking about.

"Slice of Heaven is known for having a lot of hookups and breakups like when Cam caught Claire snooping through his backpack and dumped her, remember?" Dylan asked and we all nodded our heads yes but that still doesn't explain why this is our next destination since I had nothing to do with Cam and Claire breaking up at Slice of Heaven.

"How does this have anything to do with me though?" I asked curious because in the first clue it made it clear that I was the real target and Claire is just a guinea pig. However with this clue its more obscure and doesn't have a specific target...well not yet anyway.

"Maybe this whole kidnapping is more complex than we originally thought it was," Josh paused as he too tried to catch his breath. "Maybe Massie isn't the only target...maybe we all are." and I hate to admit but I think Josh is onto something.

"You're right we all have to be involved in this somehow or else the person wouldn't have made it so hard to find Claire if they only wanted Massie." Derrick said and I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for keeping the secret from him but I know now isn't the best time for apologies.

"Alright we're all targets that's sweet now can we please get some food?" Kemp asked and we all nodded our heads as we walked back to Josh's and Derrick's cars to drive to our old hang out.

I don't know what the rest of group has to done with this but I am sure that I will learn all the answers to my questions pretty soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:) <strong>


	5. Slice Of Hell

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique!**

Enjoy the new chappie:)

* * *

><p>"Wow Kemp, you weren't lying when you said that you were starving." Kristen said as she examined the teenage boy's empty plate that had not a single crumb left on it. It had been about a good two minutes after we received our food that we ordered from our server Kevin before Kemp had devoured his whole entire meal.<p>

"What can I say? I'm a growing boy." Kemp said with a chuckle and we all couldn't help but laugh with him. Laughing is contagious and it felt so good to laugh because all of this has only caused us to stress out when we should really be living wild and carefree.

"Oh my gosh do you remember when Kristin thought Griffin Hastings was all into Nicholas Sparks only to find out later it was for a class and that he had not read the Notebook?" Alicia practically hooted from laughter as she recalled the memory and we all followed in pursuit. Those were the days when it had just been about chasing after HARTs, making fun of LBR's and just being the best of friends.

"Do you remember when Dylan had stuffed her face? All because she overheard that Kemp and Plovert liked a girl that actually would eat in front of boys." Kristen screeched yet another embarrassing story of our youth.

I still remember the aftermath of that one, Dylan kept receiving pictures of pigs on her phone from Kemp and Plovert because they thought it was hilarious but it hurt Dylan. Especially since Dylan has always been self-conscious about her weight and it only caused her to have more issues but eventually she let it go.

"Do you remember when Alicia tried to get Harris to like her?" Dylan snorted which caused Alicia to blush a deep crimson from the embarrassing memory. I remembered that Alicia tried to set up Claire and Cam at the same time as well because they both liked each other but I wouldn't allow it because I liked Cam at the time too.

"Do you remember when Massie told every girl that she and Derrington made out all the time when truthfully they never had." Alicia added and this time it was my turn to blush a scarlet red.

I remember the day that my lie had come to bite me and I had to improvise by throwing myself on top of Derrington and forcing him to kiss me in front of everyone. That also had bit me in the end because he started to want to show more PDA after the kiss and back then I was silly enough to think it was stupid to show PDA.

"I think it's time we start getting down to business again." Derrington said and we all sighed as he ruined our fun time but we all know that he is right.

We asked for our check from the server and once we were all paid out we began to search around the red and white checkered tables hoping to find a clue. We searched behind the pictures that hung up on the walls of the restaurant of famous people but still we found nothing and finally we made a pit stop in the bathroom.

"Cam, isn't this your backpack?" I asked as the girls and I came out of the women's restroom holding a black beat up backpack. I remembered Claire stealing a familiar backpack that had been Cam's to see what he was hiding.

"That's my old backpack that I lost at soccer practice three years ago." Cam said acknowledging that it was indeed his old backpack.

Now this game is starting to get eerie before it was a little humorous with the switch but kidnapping and stealing our belongings has taken this game to a whole new level. Every clue seems to build the degree of danger more and I don't think I can continue if it means losing another friend.

"Wait, don't read the note here. I think we should all go back to my house and go over the first clues to try and figure out a possible suspect before we continue the hunt." I said we all walked out of our old hang out.

It was seven o'clock when we finally made it back to my house and my parents were fine with everyone staying over for a sleepover because they are afraid too of something bad happening to one of us. The girls and I headed up to my bedroom to grab someone clothes and sleeping bags before we made our way out to our GLU Headquarters.

"Okay, here is what the new clue says," Kristen paused as she prepped herself to read the next clue that brings us one step closer. "Claire Lyons had the perfect life in Florida and she had to ruin everything by coming to Westchester where she clearly doesn't belong and fall in love with a boy who is too good for her and her so called "friends". I don't even know why Claire ever wanted to be in the Pretty Committee to begin with because she knew all of you were bitches. Claire had dips on Josh Hotz before that slut ever did but being sweet Claire, she let the whore have him. Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the fakest bitch of them all?"

"Obviously it is targeting me and I think the next clue may be at my dance studio." Alicia said as she took a swig of water from her Evian bottle.

I hate to admit that Alicia is right but somehow none of these clues are making sense anymore it seems as if they are all being wrote by different people. The first note had intelligence the second was really vague and now the third is very obvious which means either there is no pattern or there are more than one kidnapper.

"I think there is more than one kidnapper involved because none of these clues really follow a pattern which means we have to decode and scope out possible suspects." I said as I sat down on a chair exhausted from the long day.

"Well it looks like the beginning of each new clue reveals a bit of information of the previous clue writer. So all we have to do is decode the beginning of each clue and we will find a list of suspects," Derrick added and we all nodded our heads agreeing with his logic. "However I think we should call it a day and start on a new fresh tomorrow."

With that said we turned off the lights and climbed into our sleeping bags but we all laid there motionless until finally darkness consumed our eyes. Our last thought was who is the next target going to be? Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>Review?:)<p> 


	6. Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall

**A/n: disclaimer I do not own anything of the Clique including any of the characters.**

**Wow, it has been a long time since I updated this and I am truly sorry. A lot happened, and I wasn't inspired major writer's block. I'm feeling better, and I do truly plan on finishing all my stories even if it takes me awhile to do so.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

><p>When did life become so bad? It feels like yesterday that I was enjoying being with my friends without a worry in the world. My life was perfect before that stupid masquerade party...well it was almost perfect.<p>

"I think it's better if we move forward with the clues, then try to figure out who wrote them because we might ruin out of time." Cam said humbly as he weighed in his own thoughts of what we our next move should be.

None of us really had that much sleep last night, because we are all eager to get Claire back safely. Sleep seems so less important when your best friend is in danger even though it is a key factor to your body functioning. We all want to find the culprits and hold them responsible, but it might take too long to uncover the truth.

"I second that." I agreed with Cam full-heartedly.

I scanned my friends sitting in front of me, and noticed that they all look they could use a rest. Alicia's typical shiny raven hair is dull, and thrown back into a messy bun to hid her shame. Dylan's bright green eyes, are now lifeless. Kristen's perfect skin is on the verge of a major breakout of zits galore. My fashion style has been suffering, because I have been wearing sweats on a regular basis.

"Well, then that's go to the studio." Derrick said, and we all fell into alignment as we walked out of the GLU Headquarters.

Derrick still hasn't talked to me after he found out my secret, and I don't know how much more I can handle not speaking to him. Before, we were an item, I didn't care about what he thought of me, but now I care deeply of how he thinks of me.

"Who is going to drive with who?" Kristen asked as we walked to our cars, because of course none of us had thought of that detail.

"Well, obviously Alicia will have to drive since she knows how to get there and then we will have one other car following her." Josh stated as he continue to hop into Alicia's black Range Rover.

"Derrick, how about you and Massie drive together?" Cam suggested, but it didn't turn out to be a suggestion because they all had piled into her car before we could make a choice.

"I guess we don't have a choice." Derrick said as he opened the passenger's side car door open for me. Of course he will be a gentleman, but still manage to be an ass at the same time.

"Oh, how kind of you." I said the sarcasm oozed from my voice as I stepped into my rightful seat. 'This is going to be a long ride' I thought to myself as he shut the door and walked over to his side.

The car started on cue, and we eased our way out of my driveway and out to the main street. At first I listened to the radio and hummed to the music, but eventually the silence became to deafening. I need to talk to him, but how? He seems to be in his world as he drives following closely behind Alicia's car and humming along to song inside of his head, because he hates pop music.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"Did you fart?" was his response.

"No, how the hell did you get that from me saying sorry?" I asked angrily with his childish behavior.

"Well, then why are you apologizing out of nowhere?" He questioned, as he stole a glance at me which made me blush.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth," I paused thinking of what to say next, because it is important for him to know that I had no intention of hurting him. "I just wanted something that I could do without it being publicized. It was the only secret that I ever had."

"You should have trusted me with knowing I wouldn't have told a soul." Derrick snapped angrily. His focus shifted from me back to the road, and his hand reached over to the dial as he continue to turn up the radio even louder.

Okay, there might be one thing that he hates more than pop music and that would be me. I turned my attention to the window, and stared out at the buildings that we passed by. Suddenly we took a left turn into a parking-lot and had come to a stop. Immediately I jumped out of car, and walked over towards my true friends.

"Let's get this over with." Dylan said as she pulled the door open that entered into the grand studio. We walked past the front desk that had no one in it, and climbed the stairs to reach studio C.

Alicia had some sort of card, that looked a lot like a hotel key-room which is designed to open up the studio. Of course a studio as beautiful as this, in New York would have such high security. We entered the room, and immediately the rows of mirrors had shown our reflections.

"Wow, I really look like shit." Kristen cursed as she stepped towards the mirror to examine herself more.

"You're not the only one." Alicia said as she walked towards Kristen to give her some moral support.

"At least you don't look like you're eighty years old." Dylan fumed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, you could be worst off. You could be wearing sweats like me." I gulped as I studied myself in the purple Juicy Couture tracksuit.

I had been avoiding mirrors on purpose, but now that I clearly see how badly this game has messed with my image, I know I need to end it conclusively. My self-esteem is suffering because of these stupid idiots, that needed to ruin my life. Why couldn't they just took me instead? It would have saved me the trouble.

"While, you girls were too busy focusing on how horrible you look-" Derrick began to say, but was interrupted by Cam.

"We found the next clue-"

"It says, Claire was too good for all of you. She is kind, loyal, real, and a great friend but she had a flaw. She friended all of you, and fell into a black-hole. She never shared anyone's secret, but she shouldn't have trusted any of you because you all told her secrets to the world. Roses are red, grass is green, this dirty soccer player has a secret she has been hiding from all of you." Kemp finished and everyone had turned their attention to the dirty blonde for an explanation.

_The truth can only set you free, right? Until next time._

* * *

><p><em>Review maybe?<em>


	7. Secrets, Secrets Everywhere

**a/n: **

**Wow it's been a really long time since I wrote anything about this story, but I have promised myself to finish it. There will be only three more chapters after this one. I hope you all love the twist coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN the CLIQUE or any of it's CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p><em>"Kristen, what is your secret? We need to know otherwise we won't ever get Claire back." I asked breaking the silence. <em>

_After Kemp had read the clue, Kristen hadn't said a single word about what it meant. Instead she walked into the bathroom, and locked herself into a stall. The girls and I ran after her to make sure she was okay. _

_"It can't be that bad, Kris." Alicia said as she leaned against the bathroom sink. The Spanish beauty had nothing to worry about now, because we already knew about her worst secret that her dad wasn't actually Spanish and her last name is actually Rivers. _

_"You have no idea what it is." Kristen sobbed from the other side of the stall. _

_"You are right, so please tell us." I said as I stood there in front of the stall waiting for to come out. _

_"Don't make me crawl under there, and drag you out." Dylan warned, because she was the only one not afraid to get a little dirty. _

_"This secret could get me expelled from school if you tell anyone about it," Kristen said as she had opened up the stall. "For extra money, I would give people test answers." _

_That was her secret? I mean Kristen is very smart, but that wasn't a very "dirty" secret. There has to be a more dirty secret that she is not telling us, because this whole thing is about proving how evil of a person I am. _

_"What aren't you telling us?" I asked not convinced by her answer. _

_"I am in love with Cam, and I even kissed him when him and Claire were together." Kristen said the truth finally. _

_"Where did you kiss him?" I asked hoping it would be the place for the next clue. _

_"The park near my house." Kristen said, and we all began to walk out of the bathroom. _

_We had a new heading, and we were quick to drive to the park before it got too dark to find a clue and to have the police ask us to leave. The park closes at dusk so we only have an hour to find this clue. The park is huge it has a playground, a pond, soccer fields, and baseball fields along with a pathway leading to the pond and all around the park. _

_"Where exactly did you kiss?" I asked hoping it would be the place the clue would be. _

_"We kissed under a tree somewhere...I'm not sure exactly where." Cam said, and I wanted to bang my head against a brick wall when he said that because the park is full of all sorts of trees. _

_"It wasn't a pine tree, I know that much." Kristen said. _

_"Great, that only leaves about thirty other trees to check." I said oozing with sarcasm, before I walked off to find a clue. _

_We were lucky we had a good amount of people, because we would never find the clue fast enough before the park closed. We all spilt off looking at trees, and we probably got the weirdest look from strangers but we didn't care. We were on a mission to find our friend, and to have her returned to us safely. _

_"I found something over here!" Alicia shouted, and we all rushed over to the tree standing a couple feet away from the playground. "It says: You are getting warmer to finding your friend, but this game isn't over yet. Derrick played with two girls hearts at once, and he has never seemed to be able to stay faithful to any of his girlfriends. His ultimate betrayal was sleeping with Massie's best friend when she was away. It wasn't really her best friend though. Laying under the place where the passionate love took place is where your next clue will be." _

_"Where did you have sex with the Claire impostor?" I asked looking directly into Derrick's brown eyes. _

_"I'd rather not tell you." Derrick said. _

_"How bad can it be?" I asked, and he just looked down at the grass. "Derrick, please don't tell me, you had sex with her in my bed." _

_"I'm sorry Massie." Derrick said as he looked into my Amber eyes, and if I wasn't so eager to find my friend I would argue with him. _

_"You're disgusting. Alright everyone let's get this next clue." I said determined to end this game, that just might end up ending every relationship I have. _

_We drove back to my house, and we all ran into my room. We entered my purple room, and went straight towards my King sized bed. I couldn't even bear touching my own bed again, so Kristen offered to go under the bed to get the next clue. She pulled out the next clue. _

_"Your mom may be famous, but you have never been much of a leader. She confessed to her loyal friends about her sins, but she never did tell her ex-boyfriend about the sex she had with one of his friends. Go onto your Facebook account, and update your status telling the world you are a whore, and I will give you the next clue. If you don't I will kill her." Kristen read the next clue, and we all looked immediately over to Dylan. _

_Except for the boys who all looked directly at me thinking the clue was talking about Landon. The game has now increased, because before all we did was have to find the place that had the next clue...but now it's messing with our lives. I hope Dylan will do it for Claire. _

_"This game just got intense." Cam said, and we all nodded our heads in agreement. _

_"Come on Massie, update your status so we can get the next clue." Derrick said looking directly at me. _

_"I'm sorry Derrick." Dylan said as she pulled out her white iPhone 5, and began to type her new Facebook status. _

_Derrick's jaw dropped when he read her status, because he finally found out she had cheated on him when they were still together. She wouldn't have sex with him, but she would have sex with Plovert. _

_"Did you get the next clue yet?" Cam asked Dylan, and she shook her head no. _

_Just then my phone vibrated with a new text message from a blocked number. _

_"Now that all your secrets have been revealed it is time to reveal mine...I suppose. However you still don't know why I have done this, so I won't be meeting with you anytime soon until you find out the reason. There is a reason why I picked all of you, because you are responsible for something. Roses are red, violets are blue, in time I will kill all of you." I read the text message out loud. _

_"The game is fair from over." Derrick said. _

_"We need to figure out who it is before they kill us." Kristen said as she pulled out all the clues we received. _

_We study every single one, and then it hit me. I knew who was responsible for all of this, and I know why they wanted me to pay. _

_"I know who it is, and I know where to find her."_

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	8. Second Chances Will Seal Your Fate

**a/n: **

**Wow it's been a really long time since I wrote anything about this story, but I have promised myself to finish it. There will be only two more chapters after this one. I hope you all love the twist coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN the CLIQUE or any of it's CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>It has been six years since I last have visited my old riding school, where I used to spend every weekend training Brownie for upcoming horse shows. I walked into the red barn where the horses are kept in separate stalls, and walked over to the one that used to keep "Jack Attack" and waited. I knew who was causing all of this mayhem, and I know why they want revenge on me.<p>

"You came alone, I see." a voice said as the person startled me from standing right behind me.

"Just let Claire go, because this is between you and me." I demanded for her to release Claire for my life instead.

"Very well, I will release her safely but your fate won't be so kind." She said as she pulled out her black iPhone 4 and texted away.

"Layne, I am sorry for your loss but it was an accident." I tried to reason with her to spare my life.

Layne Abeley stood in front of me with her black curly hair laying down on her black sweatshirt, and a pair of faded destroyed blue jeans. She looked overly tired, and I knew why because she has run away from this since the beginning.

"You killed my brother so naturally I shall take your life...after-all an eye for an eye." Layne seethed.

"Why do you think I don't ride anymore? It's because I feel so guilty about the accident, and I wished we never went riding that day, but I can't take it back not now and not ever," I said as I took a step closer to her. "Why did you decide to enact your revenge just now? He has been gone for six years."

"You see I needed someone to get close to you so I could destroy your world before I killed you," Layne started to explain her plan on revenge. "I befriended Claire totally upon coincidence, but then I found out she was living with you and I knew she would come in handy so I helped her gain her way into your clique so later I could kidnap her and become her impostor and you stupid fools fell for it."

I can't believe she has planned this since the day she found out Claire and her family were living with mine. Chris's death was totally accidental and even though Layne and I weren't friends I apologized to her and her parents and even went to his funeral. We decided to go on our own adventures with our horses and his horse got spooked and he was bucked off and cracked his skull. Luckily, I had my cell phone on me and called the ambulance right away, but he didn't make it to the hospital.

"You honestly think killing me will solve your problems? If you do then you are wrong, because killing me won't bring him back it will only end my suffering and guilt not yours." I told her the truth.

If she does kill me then I no longer have to live with guilt of being there when he died and not being able to help in any way. Her pain of losing her brother will never end, and killing me will only add to her pain.

"You don't know anything about suffering, because your life is picture perfect." Layne said, but it was far from the truth.

"My life is far from picture perfect, and your little game should have shown you that."

"Your parents love you, and they haven't forgotten about you because they have to grieve over losing their only son, but manage to forget about the daughter they still have whom is still very much alive."

"You are right, my parents do love me and you are about to take away the only daughter they ever had."

"An eye for an eye.," She said as she pulled out a black 45 caliber gun out of her sweatshirt pocket. "Maybe if you were a little nicer, I would have thought about sparing your life but you weren't nice to me. After his death you cared for a little, but then you went back to your life as if nothing ever happened. You see you chose this fate, and I am just here to make it become your destiny."

"You still have choice Layne, and like I've said I cannot change the past but I can change the present," I said as I begged for her to spare my life. "I am sorry for being mean to you, and I am so sorry for Chris's death. You think I forgot about his death that easily? I loved your brother and I wish it had been me instead of him."

"You can never say sorry enough, because it won't bring him back." Layne said as tears began to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry Layne, I gave you a chance to change your fate." I said to her as I took a step back from her.

"FBI put the gun down." Lance Harrington said as he held out his gun aiming at Layne.

If Layne thought I was dumb enough to come alone without a backup plan, then she is stupid. After I figured out who was the one trying to kill me, I told Derrick to call his father and come up with a plan. I also wanted to give Layne the chance to start over with a clean conscience, because I knew she was only doing this because of the pain but she didn't take the chance. We all do stupid things when we are hurt, and angry but we only get a limit amount of chances to change before the things we do affect the rest of our lives.

"Massie thank you for risking your life to save mine." Claire said to me, when I walked outside of the barn to find all my family and friends along with police officers, an ambulance, and the FBI standing outside of the barn.

"What are friends for?" I asked as I threw my arms around her and hugged her.

It felt good to have the real "Kuh-laire" back, and I would have done anything in this world to save her or any of my friends. People say we only care about each other because of our popular status, but there is a bond between all of us that is so deep no one except us understands why we need one another.

"I've missed every single one of you." Claire said.

"We missed our Kuh-Laire." the rest of PC said in unison as we busted out in laughter afterwards.

* * *

><p>Review?Next chapter we will see what fate has in store for Massington and the rest of the PC.<p> 


End file.
